


Limits

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [71]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Limits

Leona Nicole and her Daddy were enjoying a Saturday snack while Papa had gone into the office to check one of his experiments. The four-year-old loved spending time with Daddy in the kitchen.

"It was fun making cupcakes with you, Daddy."

"It was," Daddy replied.

Just then, they heard Papa's key in the lock. Moments later, he entered the kitchen. "What is that glorious smell?"

"Cupcakes!"

"May I have a bite of yours, Daughter?"

Leona held out her cupcake. "You can have a small bite, but not a Papa - sized bite!"

Napoleon laughed. "Leona is on to you, my friend!"


End file.
